Here's to us
by justbecause96
Summary: Being Isabelle Lightwood isn't easy. That is, until she met Simon Lewis. Just as they start their new life together, something horrible happens. Will Isabelle be able to open up to, and trust, Simon? Or will she just blame herself, and Simon, and ruin what they have?
1. A new beginning

**I always feel like there should be more Isabelle and Simon. So here's my story.**

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**If people like this, I will keep updating until you get tiered of it.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood could never understand just how she could have gotten so lucky as to find a guy like Simon Lewis. As she lay at his side with her head on his chest and with his arm draped around her, holding her close even as he slept, she couldn't help but smile. She had finally found her perfect other half. He was someone that Isabelle was able to open her soul to and he loved her just the same, if not more. With every rise and fall of his chest, she couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that he was hers, and she his. Tracing small circles on his chest, she felt his head move above her. She stopped what she was doing and very slowly looked up at him. Because of the few rays of sunlight that had made their way through the curtains, she could see every detail of his face. Without realizing what she was doing, Isabelle was slowly tracing Simons cheek bone,making her way down to his jawline, and then finally to his lips.

Before she new it, Simon had rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, holding her as if he was afraid of losing her forever.

"Morning." he said to her, his voice still overcome by sleep.

She loved how he sounded when he first woke up in the morning, so innocent and vulnerable. It made her happy to know that she was the one person who got to hear him sound like this every morning. She felt his lips place a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head that made her melt into his arms. She put one of her legs between his two and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could to her body, inhaling his sent.

"I hope I didn't wake you." she told him with her slightly English accent. He pulled her even closer to her. "I was having the most wonderful dream." Simon told her. She placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck which made him shutter. "Tell me about it."

"I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen," he started, finally opening his eyes and looking down at her. He pulled back just enough to plant a small kiss on each of her eyes. Isabelle couldn't help but smile. "Then I saw a set of gorgeous lips surrounding a beautiful smile." He said, brushing his lips under her ear, a small moan escaping her lips. "Then finally, I saw," he started, as one of his hands made it down to her thigh caressing it gently, "the most perfect ass." he finished with a smile, as he gently grabbed hers, causing her to slightly jump and rub against his hips.

"Simon!" Isabelle laughed and playfully hit him on his chest. She loved the fact that even when his eyes were closed and his imagination was running wild, she was still the only girl that he ever saw. Before she could do anything else, Simon had rolled on top of her, completely taking her mouth with his. As their lips moved in perfect synchronization, she tasted his mouth with her tongue and ran her hands down his back just as a small groan started in the back of Simons throat. Isabelle could feel him hardening against her inner thigh and knew then, that they had to stop. She pulled back just enough to put a finger on his lips. As he opened his eyes, she could see that they were black with desire.

"I have to get ready for work." He moved away from her finger and slowly started kissing her neck, making his way down to her breast. "No you don't." he mumbled as he very carefully started to play with her nipple through her shirt with his tongue, which caused a shudder to go through her. As much as Isabelle wanted this, wanted him, she knew that she had to start getting ready.

"I'll tell you what" Isabelle said, trying to keep her voice steady as Simon put his hand under her shirt and pushed it up so that he could gently kiss her stomach. It took everything she had to pull his face up to hers. She flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips running her fingers through his hair while his hands settled on her hips. She kissed his lips once then continued, "I promise that I'll make it up to you tonight. And it will be well worth the wait." She said with a smirk that she knew would drive him wild. Before Simon could say anything, Isabelle rolled off of him and headed to the restroom.

Just as she finished curling her hair, she heard the door creak open and saw Simon with his sleep tousled hair and a cup of coffee for her. He knew that she enjoyed sipping on coffee while she was getting ready for the day and made sure to bring her a cup every morning. She grabbed the mug and kissed his cheek in thanks. He smiled then turned to leave. She loved the fact that he always let her be while she was getting ready. It was the small things like coffee in the morning and the time he allowed her to herself everyday were just a few reasons why she was head over heals in love with him. And for Isabelle, that was a big and scary thing for her to admit to anyone, even herself. When she was done with her make up, she changed into her clothes, and headed downstairs.

* * *

As Simon was cooking breakfast for Isabelle and himself, he couldn't help but smile. How was it that some one as beautiful and perfect as Isabelle Lightwood fell in love with some one like him? While she was a partner and editor, along side her brother Alec Lightwood and his boyfriend Magnus Bane, at the biggest fashion magazine in America known as 'Lightwood', he was just a small junior editor for the New York times. He was nothing more than a small town geek while she was a big city vixen. The first time he saw her was six years ago, he was nineteen and she was eighteen. While she ignored everyone around her and lived in her own little world, Simon couldn't help but stare. The first thing he thought of her was how beautiful she was. Little did he know what kind of woman was behind the red lipstick and fancy clothes. Little did he know that one day he would be lucky enough to see the woman without the makeup, without the fancy clothes, and be able to look into her eyes every day and see nothing but love reflect back at him. The sound of her heels pulled him out of thought. He looked up to see her walking around the corner and towards him. At that moment, Simons heart began to hammer and his eyes widened and he drank in the sight of her.

She was wearing slim fitting black leather pants that hugged her legs beautifully, with a simple white button down and her signature seven inch heels. Her hair was left down to let her curls fall down to rest on her shoulder blades and her lips were painted with the same red lipstick as the first day he laid his eyes on her. He knew that to Isabelle this was a simple outfit, but to him, it was absolutely perfect. Simon walked towards her and grabbed her into his arms. He didn't care if she would get mad at him for wrinkling her shirt, he had to hold her in her arms. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "You look absolutely beautiful." he told her placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He looked at her and saw the same beautiful brown eyes that he dreamt about. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair once.

"Simon, your omelet is burning." she told him with a laugh.

"Shit." he mumbled, letting go of her reluctantly and moved the pan off the burner.

As Isabelle went to sit at the table, Simon prepared Isabelle's oatmeal in a bowl with cinnamon and apples, knowing how much she enjoyed it, and then placed his slightly burned omelet on a plate. He walked over to the table and set the oatmeal down in front of Isabelle and sat down next to her. "Thank you baby." As she started to eat her oatmeal, Simon saw the ring on her left hand that gleamed in the sunlight. He was so proud of the fact that that was the ring he bought her on her finger. He was so amazed that she had said yes to him when he asked her to marry him. He couldn't believe that she said 'I do' just two weeks ago. He was still in complete awe that she was his and would always be.

"Don't forget that we have to go shopping sometime this week to get Max his birthday gift." She said, grabbing his attention.

"Are you sure we cant just get him a stripper?"

The look on her face was answer enough.

"I'm just joking."

She gave him that one look that always managed to scare him. Isabelle wasn't a petite girl. She was tall and very strong, strong in so many ways. "He's my little brother Simon I'm not just going to get him a stripper."

As they both finished their breakfast, Simon stood up and started to clear the table while Isabelle fixed her lipstick one more time before she left. "What do you have in mind then?" he called out over his shoulder from the kitchen, placing the dirt dishes into the sink after rinsing them off.

"We'll talk about it later. There's still two weeks before his birthday."

He turned around to see that she had thrown on a white blazer, had her purse on her forearm, and her sunglasses on her head. "I'll see you tonight." Simon grabbed her by the waist with one arm and held her face with his free hand. "I can't wait." he smiled before pulling her into a deep sensual kiss. As he pulled back, Isabelle bit his lower lip with her teeth and pulled just enough to get Simon to whimper. He looked into her eyes as she let his lip go.

"I love you Isabelle."

"And I love you."

He loved it when she said those three little words to him. But to Isabelle, those words weren't little, and he knew it. Thats why it always sent him wild when she said it because he knew that she really truly meant it. He new that, other than her family, he was the only one she would open up to. Even then, sometimes she would tell him things that she would never tell her family. Isabelle placed one more kiss on his lips then turned to leave. "I'll see you when you get home." he said before he heard the front door close. He went to make sure that the door was locked before he headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for his day at the office.

* * *

As Isabelle made her way down to the street, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She wished that she could spend every minute with Simon that she could; in his arms, feeling his lips move against hers, hearing him say her name over and over and over…..

As she slid into the back of the car her brother insist she arrives to work in everyday, she thought back to the first day she had met Simon.

It was five years ago. Her best friend since she was ten, Jace Herondale, had just started to see a new girl who he claimed he was one day going to marry. Knowing him the way she did, she knew this was a big thing for Jace. All he could do was talk about this red head named Clary Fray, and being the protective friend that she was, she knew that she had to meet her.

When she arrived at the bar with Jace, he leaned in close to her ear and said, "By the way, she brought her best friend with her. She thinks that since she's meeting you, I should meet hers." Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders and walked through the doors. Apparently Clary was already there and Jace was making his way over to her. She thought that he had made a mistake at first. He made his way to a table, which she thought had a couple sitting at. The girl was cute. A small red head who was about a foot shorter than Jace. Her face lit up when she saw him and Isabelle saw the biggest smile Jace's face ever made. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. While this happened, she happened to look over at her friend. He was cute, in a nerdy sort of way. He was tall with brown hair and eyes that matched but were hidden behind glasses. He had a small physique but it happened to suit him. She caught him looking at her, but in a way she wasn't used to.

Isabelle was the type of girl that any man would stop in his tracks and would look at her like she was a piece of meat. She hated it. Hated that she couldn't even step out of her apartment without being looked at like that. Sometimes she enjoyed it and it helped her find the occasional screw. But the way this boy looked at her was different. His eyes didn't go straight down to her breast or her hips. He was staring at her face- no, her eyes. He looked like a deer in headlights. There was something about the way he looked at her and then away when she made eye contact, made her smile slightly.

"Isabelle, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Clary Fray. Clary, this is my best friend Isabelle Lightwood." Jace said. Isabelle looked over at the two of them. While he still kept an arm around her waist, Clary smiled at him and stuck her hand out. Isabelle shook it. "Its so nice to finally meet you," the girl rambled. "Jace has told me so much about you and honestly I just couldn't wait to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Isabelle replied with a smile.

Clary looked over at the boy. "Jace, Isabelle, this is my best friend Simon Lewis." The boy, Simon, stood up and shook Jace's hand, then Isabelle's. She could tell that the boy was slightly nervous, but being the gentleman that he was, pulled a chair out and gestured for her to sit down. She did.

Looking back, Isabelle never would have guessed that on that day, she had met her future husband.

* * *

Simon had just finished getting ready and was ready to head out. He grabbed his bike and headed for work. He always enjoyed his morning ride to and his evening ride from work. As he pulled up to the front door of the New York Times, he swung one leg over his bike and pulled it up next to the bike rack. After securely putting his lock on to secure his bike to the rack, he rolled his right jean leg down, and headed up to the ninth floor.

As he watched everyone running around, adrenaline started to pump through his body. He absolutely loved his job and everything about it. He loved the fact that his imagination always got to run with whatever story Rafael, the editor in chief, gave to him. Also, he loved the fact that even though he had to leave his wife, God he loved saying that, he still got to work with his best friend everyday.

"There's the newly wed." he heard Clary say. "How was the honeymoon? Get out of the room at all?" she finished with a smirk.

"Well if you want to know that much, we only left the room once and that was because we had to switch rooms because we broke the bed."

Clary's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Simon just laughed. He looked down at the news report that was on his desk and his heart stopped. He felt his hands start to shake and could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead and neck even though the temperature in the room had dropped 50 degrees. He barley heard Clarys voice when she spoke. "Simon, are you feeling okay? You look whiter than usual…"

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He saw a small sticky note placed on top of the papers.

_This report came in this morning at around 7A.M. I will need it on my desk by 5 P.M. It will be in the paper first thing tomorrow. I'm counting on you with this one Lewis. -R_

Of course Rafael would give him this story and still expect him to wright about it. He never gave a damn about Simon. Then it hit him. Did she know yet? No, she couldn't have. She would have told him. Or would she? He knew that how she was, but she would tell him, wouldn't she?

"Simon?"

Before he could do anything else he had dropped everything and ran, ran faster than he ever thought that he could.

Clary looked after him, bewildered. She saw the papers that he dropped. She bent down to pick them up and gasped. It was a police report.

_"__Last night at around 3 A.M, there was a body found behind a store in Brooklyn. The boy was identified as Max Lightwood, brother of Alec Lightwood and Isabelle Lewis (maiden name Lightwood), owners of 'Lightwood' magazine. There were ten bullet holes in his chest. There are no leads as to who may have killed him. His older brother, Alec Lightwood, has also gone missing. Police do not know if the same person who shot Max Lightwood is also responsible for the disappearance of Alec Lightwood. Police suspect that Isabelle Lewis is now in danger."_


	2. Love is loss

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. But this is what really glues the story together with what I want to do with it. **

**Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

As the car pulled up to the curve, Isabelle opened the door, not waiting for the driver to open it for her, and started walking towards the front door. As she walked, every man who was within twenty feet of her stopped in their tracks. She didn't even notice when they did this anymore. Either because she had gotten used to ignoring them, or because she just married the man of her dreams and didn't even pay attention to other guys anymore.

When she walked off the elevator to the twelfth floor, she froze. Instead of the normal everyday hustle and noise that went with the office, today there was silence. There were dozens of police officers walking around. Some talking to employees while others eyed her. She heard foot steps walking towards her and turned to face them. Standing in front of her was a tall, tan, and very fit man. He was about Simons age and handsome. Isabelle could even see tattoos peek out from under his shirt sleeves. They looked like script.

"Ms. Lightwood?" he asked her.

"Mrs. Lewis now." Isabelle responded playing with her ring nervously.

"Of course. Forgive me. My name is officer Kyle. I am going to have to ask you to come with me to talk to our chief of police." he said. Confused, Isabelle nodded. What was going on? Where were Alec and Magnus? Did some one break into the office last night? It wouldn't surprise her. So many other fashion magazines were dying to find out what 'Lightwood' was doing every month.

As she followed officer Kyle to her office, she couldn't help but feel a little strange. Not scared or worried, but strange. She heard voices behind the door. "I expected him back home last night, but when I woke up and he wasn't there, I figured that he stayed with his brother." When the door opened, she saw two men in front of her. One was Magnus wearing a slick black suit with velvet trimming. His hair slicked back like every other day. He looked absolutely horrible. His eyes were red from tears and there were streaks down his face where those tears fell. He was sitting on the couch, quiet now. When he looked up at her all she could see was pain in his eyes. She looked at the other man who was standing in front of Magnus. He was older, tall and had a small beard. He also had bags under his blue eyes and wore a uniform. But where was Alec?

Officer Kyle closed the door behind her. "Officer Garroway this is Mrs. Lewis." he said, speaking to the man in the officers uniform.

"Thank you Jordan. You can leave us."

Jordan turned in his heel and went out the door, shutting it once again.

"What's going on here?" Isabelle said. Her heart was now racing and she felt fear pass through her.

"Mrs. Lewis, why don't you sit down?"

"Isabelle. Please, call me Isabelle." Her voice was solid as she ignored his request and stayed standing. She didn't want him to what see she was feeling. She didn't want him to know that she was nervous or that all she wanted was for Alec to be here to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Then call me Luke." he told her, sounding so tiered and so lost.

"Luke," she began. "I asked you once and I will ask you one more time. What is going on here?" Even though her voice was stern and controlled, her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure that everyone in New York was hearing it. But she didn't let it show. Isabelle doesn't do that.

"This morning at around three this morning a boy was found dead behind a store in Brooklyn. He had ten bullet wounds to his chest. He was identified as your younger brother, Max Lightwood."

Isabelle froze. There was no way that the boy could have been Max. She had just talked to him last night. Had just seen him two weeks ago at her wedding. She was just planning on getting him a gift for his birthday. A birthday that was two weeks away but would never come.

It couldn't have been him. She felt tears starting to burn in her eyes and in the back of her throat. "No, this has to be a mistake." But Luke wasn't finished.

"There was a note attached to your brothers body. It read, '_I killed the youngest, I have the oldest, and I will have the sister.' _There was no signature, the note was typed, and there were no finger prints on the note or on Max. Whoever killed Max also took Alec and is on their way to take you."

Isabelle fell to her knees as a scream pushed its way past her lips.

* * *

Simon ran as fast as he could through New York. Not paying attention to traffic, he was almost hit three times, but that was nothing new. Just as he arrived at the building of Isabelle's office, he ran up the stairs. When he got to the twelfth floor he saw cops everywhere. Then he heard a scream.

As soon as he heard the scream he knew it was Isabelle. He ran to her office door, only to be stopped by an officer. "Sir I can't let you in there."

"The fuck you can't, my _wife_ is in there!" He shouted not caring who heard or what the outcome would be. All he knew is that he had to get in there and hold Isabelle.

"Simon!" She cried through the door.

Simon pushed the officer aside and he ran into the office. She was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Simon had only ever seen Isabelle cry once and that was on their wedding day. And even then, it was only a few tears of joy.

He dropped to his knees beside her and took her in his arms while she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and cried. Her sobs absolutely broke his heart. He knew by these sounds that she was broken on the inside. All Simon wanted to do was fix her. Fix her by taking this pain away. Fix her by giving her her brothers back.

"He's dead. Simon, he's dead!" she screamed into his neck. "And he's also gone! Their both gone!"

He pulled her in closer to him as she continued to sob. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, "I know baby, I'm so sorry."

Her sobs stopped. She pulled her head back to look at him. "What do you mean you know?"

"There was a police report on my desk this morning. I saw Max and Alec's names and ran over here as fast as I could."

She pulled back away from him with a look of disgust on her face. "You knew? You _knew_? You knew that my baby brother was dead and my older brother was missing and you didn't tell me?"

Simon was shocked. He didn't expect her to act this way, but it didn't surprise him. "Honey as soon as I found out I ran over here. I literally ran here!"

"Mr. Lewis my name is Officer Garroway. Can we talk in the hall?" Luke said to Simon.

His eyes never left Isabelle's face as she watched him with complete hatred. "Yes. We can"

Simon stood up and followed the officer.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your brother-in-law. And the fact that you had to find out the way you did." Luke said. "But I do have to ask you a few questions. I would take you down to the station but I think it would be easier to do it here? Would that be okay with you?"

"That's fine."

Simon didn't care where he was asked questions. Isabelle's face still burned in the back of his mind. He knew that he shouldn't let what just happen affect him, but he couldn't help but wonder, what now? Will she let him help her get through all this? Or will she just block him out again? He thought back to the time when her mother had passed away. She didn't even cry when she found out. Just nodded her head and said 'It's a part of life. We all live and die. She lived her life. There's no reason to cry about the life she lived.'

But those words didn't assure Simon of anything. He saw how she was the in the days after it happened. She hardly spoke to him, working up to fourteen hours a day just so she wouldn't have to think about it, and she never went over to his apartment anymore. Instead, he spent as much time as he could at her apartment. Not only to be there for her when he thought she would break down, but to help her cook and clean and show her that he did love her and would always be there for her. That's all that he wanted, was to be there for her. He knew what it was like since he had already lost both of his parents. But he guessed Isabelle did too since her father left them just after Max was born. She just put up walls around her heart trying to push him away. Saying that the past two years that they shared together was just a mistake and that she didn't need him in her life. But Simon wouldn't leave her because he knew that she didn't mean it. It took him months to knock down the walls she put up, but once he did, they loved each other so much more. And finally, Isabelle was able to open up to him. But this time, he didn't know if he would ever be able to get past the walls again.

"Do you mind me asking where you and your wife were last night?" Luke asked him kindly.

"At home. We cooked dinner at around five, then decided we were just going to relax for the night. Today was our first day back to work since our wedding and we just wanted to make sure that we were ready for the week. I know Isabelle talked to Max last night at around seven. I think she said that he and Alec were going to a bar to get a couple of drinks and just talk. I know Max was going through a hard time with some things. He didn't tell Isabelle about them yet, but I think he had just started to open up to Alec. I think thats why they went to a bar on a Sunday night."

"I hate to say it but we are going to have to ask Isabelle to see if she knows anything. But, I will give her some time. If you could bring her down to the station in the next two days that would be great. If she needs more time, just let me know."

Simon appreciated that Luke was being understanding even though he had a job to do.

"Thank you." Simon said. "Can I take my wife home now?"

Luke looked sad. "Not yet. I am going to talk to a couple off my officers about staying in and outside your building for protection. After I talk to them, you are free to go."

* * *

Isabelle looked at her husband with complete hatred as he walked out the door with Luke. She just couldn't wrap her head around everything that was going on. Max was dead. Alec was missing. The same person who killed her baby brother was after her. Her husband knew about it but didn't tell her. Instead she had to find out from a complete stranger. She knew that she shouldn't be mad at him. But she was. He probably learned the news only minutes before she did, but she still wanted to blame him. Not for what happened. But just because of what was happening. She knew she shouldn't do this to him. He did nothing but love her and want to be there for her. Hell he ran all the way from his office just to be with her. Yet she still wanted to swear at him until all the anger and pain was out of her. Then she wanted him to hold her in her arms and tell her how everything was going to be okay.

"Don't get mad at him." Magnus said. "Let him be there for you. Don't put up walls Isabelle. I know how you are. Let him help you through this. At least you have someone to help you."

He stood up and headed for the door. She knew he was right. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. As Magnus went through the door to leave, Simon walked back in.

He took her in his arms and she tensed, trying to get away from him. If she had done this when they first started dating, she would have been out of his arms without a struggle. But since the first time they met, Simon had put on about thirty pounds of muscle. She struggled against him but he held her firmly and talked just above a whisper, just so she only she was able to hear, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"Izzy, I love you so much beautiful. I know that this is so hard for you, but please, _please_, let me help you through this. Don't push me away. I promise I will give you space, but don't leave me out of your life right now. And I swear to God Isabelle, I will find the bastard that did this and I will kill him very slowly. I promise you. I will not stop until I find him."

Isabelle slumped in his arms. She knew that all he wanted to do was make her happy. There was so much emotion in his voice that it made here tear up slightly, but she didn't allow the tears to fall. She just wanted him to hold her. But she wouldn't. She couldn't put Simon through what she did when her mother passed. Yet she couldn't find it in her heart to open up to him. She knew that she had to let Simon go, and it killed her to think about it.


	3. Pain is passion

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

When Simon got the 'okay' from Luke to leave, he lead Isabelle out the front door of the building. She was quiet as the took the elevator down, and he didn't push her to say anything. She had put her sunglasses back on to hide her now red eyes and fixed her foundation so there were no longer tear stains down her cheeks. She looked just like she did this morning, but he knew that she wasn't the same.

As the front doors opened, they were surrounded by dozens of news crews. As a reporter himself, Simon understood why they would do this. Get Isabelle's words or reaction to paste on the front page of a newspaper. But as a husband, Simon was furious. He put his arm over Isabelle's shoulder protectively and moved towards the car. Isabelle kept her head up high with her jaw locked. As they finally got in the car, Simon heard what the reporters were saying.

"What do you have to say about this?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"What will happen to the magazine?"

"Do you think that Alec is the one that killed Max and is going into hiding?"

Simon felt Isabelle tense next to him as she heard the last comment. How could someone even assume that Alec would kill Max. He would never do that. But of course, all the reporters care about is their headline. Even Simon was guilty of that. He looked over at Izzy next to him. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold her. Hell he even wanted her to hold him. Not because he needed it, but because it would be reassurance that she wasn't going to push him away.

As they made their way back home Isabelle never looked over at him once. She just kept her eyes forward, looking at whatever she could so she wouldn't have to look at him. Simon was feeling so many emotions right now. He was furious at whatever bastard just killed his wife's baby brother and took her oldest and then threatened to take her. He would never let anything else happen to Isabelle. Hell he wished that he would come after Isabelle so he could break his neck. He was nervous about what would happen between him and Isabelle next. Would she cry in his arms when they got home? Would she just tell him to leave? There was no way that he was leaving her, no matter what she had to say to him. He was heartbroken that all of this was happening. How is it that something like this could happen? Just this morning they were living their life like they did everyday, the only difference was that they were married now. They weren't supposed to start their new life together like this.

As the car pulled up to their apartment, Simon got out first and ran around to meet Isabelle on the other side. She had already let herself out and was walking to the front door of the building without him. By the looks of it, there were already cops here patrolling the area. There were no news crews around which Simon was thankful for. He followed Isabelle up the stair and into their apartment. He shut the door behind him.

Before he could say anything, Isabelle had pushed him up against the door. "I told you I would make it up to you." and captured his lips. He kissed her back passionately. He knew why she was doing this, she just wanted a distraction from everything that had happened within the last two hours. And at this point, Simon didn't care why she was doing this. If she wanted him to be her distraction he would be. He would do whatever she asked of him, just as long as she let him help her.

* * *

Isabelle was fighting for dominance with Simons tongue, trying to forget everything that was going on in her life. She was never shy about how much she wanted Simon or sex, and she wasn't going to start now. As she grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer to her mouth, he leaned down just enough to cup her thighs and pick her up so she could wrap her legs around him. As he carried her to the bedroom, her lips made their way down to his neck. She bit him hard enough that it caused him to hiss. But he didn't stop. As he laid her down on the bed, he had his hands down at the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. kissing his way up her stomach. She brought his head back up to hers. As her tongue danced with his, she pulled his shirt over his head. She undid the button on her pants and Simon ripped them off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and thong. She rolled him over onto his back so she was now straddling him. As she pushed Simon down so he was lying completely on the bed, she sat up, making sure to grind her hips against his growing erection, and unclasped her bra. When her breast fell out of their cups, Simon reached up to touch them, gently caressing them at first, then pinching one of her nipples. The feeling made Isabelle throw her head back and moan. As he did this, she continued to grind against him.

"Fuck Isabelle." Simon growled. She had her fingers at the button of his pants and undid it. When she went to pull down his pants, she made sure that her hand brushed his length at an agonizingly slow place. "Goddammit. Please, more." She loved seeing him squirm like this. Loved the fact that she was the one who made him like this. When his pants were on then ground, she waisted no time taking off his boxers. As his erection sprang out from its confined space, she happily placed it in her hand. When he threw his head back into the pillows, she took it, and placed the tip of his cock in her mouth. As she began to pump his shaft, she licked the tip, making Simon moan. Making him moan her name was something that she was very happy to do. She began to take more of him, sucking forcefully. Right when she knew he was about to loose it, she stopped. "Look at me Simon." He did. "Now tell me what you're going to do to me."

"I'm going to lay you down and eat you out until you scream my name, then I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"Then do it."

And he did.

He was on top of her before she knew it. He started by dominating her tongue, then he sucked on her neck enough to where he left a mark. As he made his way down to her breast, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it until it was hard. He then did the same to the other. Isabelle couldn't help the moans that came out of her mouth, but she knew he liked it. "Oh god Simon." He had finally made his way down between her legs. He pulled her thong down her legs and threw it to the ground along with the rest of their clothing. He looked up at her, "Look at me baby. Look at me." She did.

First he started by pumping one finger in her, becoming faster with every thrust. He then moved his lips to her folds and started to lick her juices that were dripping out of her. She was so ready for him, but he wasn't going to satisfy her needs just yet. His tongue made its way up and down while he added another finger. Then as he added a third, he focused on her nub. Isabelle couldn't take it anymore. "Simon.." Her whole body shook. "Say it." She had to force the words out. "I'm going to come Simon. Please" Her hips were grinding on his fingers and mouth, then he stopped. "Please, baby make me come." she forced out. He then plunged all three fingers into her while violently sucking on her nub. Isabelle felt her walls clench around Simons fingers while her body spasmed, never breaking eye contact. "Simon!" She screamed. As she was coming down from her high, he finished licking her juices, clearly savoring every bit.

He got on his knees and lined up with her entrance. He pushed his entire length into her. They both moaned at the feeling. Isabelle loved having Simon inside of her. It made her feel complete. He put an elbow on either side of her chest to balance himself. As he began to thrust he looked down at her.

"I love you Simon." Isabelle said. And she did. At this moment, everything was perfect. Simon continued to thrust while she pushed her hips up to his desperate for release. She felt herself begin to climax again and just let her body go. As her walls clenched around Simon's length, he lost it as well. She could feel him empty inside her as he said her name with total bliss. When they were finally able to get there breath under control, Isabelle pulled him into a long, slow, passionate kiss before he pulled out of her.

As soon as he did and he pulled her into his arms, everything that happened that day came back to hit her in the like a truck. She began to cry again.

* * *

Just as Simon was about to fall asleep, he felt Isabelle's body shook violently against him. He pulled her in close to him. "Izzy, baby please. Talk to me." And she did.

"Get out."

Simon looked at her stunned, letting her go. She was already standing up throwing on his shirt.

"I said get out Simon."

His heart broke. "No. Isabelle I know what your doing. Please don't do this. Let me help you." He stood up pulling on his pants.

"For fucks sake Simon you can help me by getting out of here! I don't want you here!"

"You seemed to want me not five minutes ago."

"Well that was a mistake just like this marriage!"

Simon froze. He knew she didn't mean that. She couldn't mean that. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Don't you dare act like you don't love me! I know that you do because if you didn't you wouldn't be have said yes to me!" He knew he should be yelling but he just couldn't stop. "All I want is to help you! I love you dammit! I love you more than anything in this world, hell in this entire universe! All I want to do is hold you and make you happy but you just cant let me do that because your acting like nothing more than a selfish son of a bitch!"

She looked at him sternly, holding back whatever tears were threatening to fall.

"If you love me so much then what are you going to do about that story?"

He stopped. He had forgotten all about the story. It only took the few moments of hesitation for her to accuse him.

"So you were going to write that story. Who's being the selfish son of a bitch now." she said calmly and went into the restroom, locking the door.

"I was never going to write the fucking story! I don't give a damn about writing the story! All I care about is helping you!"

There was no response.

Aggravated he stormed off into the living room.

* * *

Clary was sitting at her desk at the office worried sick about Simon. He hadn't called her to let her know how things were going with Izzy and she knew that wasn't a good sign. The whole building was going hectic. Everyone was fighting about who gets the Lightwood story. Every reporter in New York was fighting for it, that would make their career. But Clary just didn't care.

As hers and Jace's relationship grew, so did hers and Isabelle's. She cared about her deeply, not only because she was Jace's best friend or Simons new wife, but because they had actually become very good friends. She was someone that Clary could always count on when she didn't feel like talking to Jace and Simon. In fact, in the last few years, Clary could see that Izzy was trying to open up to her. She just wished that there was something that she could do for her.

And as for Alec and Max? Well her and Max got a long perfectly right away. Jace would always tease him by saying, 'You better not try to steal Clary from me Max.' It would piss him off so much but everyone couldn't help but laugh. With Alec it took her a lot longer to get close too. She always thought that that was just because, being the oldest, he was the most protective and didn't want Jace to get hurt. But as he saw how much she did love Jace and how happy she made him, Alec had grown to care for Clary. Even want to protect her.

"Fray, where's Louis?"

She looked up. Standing in front of her was Raphael. Of course he would ask this that sick son of a bitch.

"If you haven't noticed his wife's brother was just taken and the other murdered. Why would he be here?" At this point Clary didn't care what she sounded like.

"Oh that was his wife. Pitty. Oh well, do him a favor and pack up his desk will you?" Raphael said with a smirk. Clary stood up to face Raphael and before she knew it, her fist collided with his nose.

She had made him bleed and the whole office went quiet. "You little bitch! You're fired as well! See if you or Lewis ever work in this industry ever again."

"Well thats a pity isn't it now pip squeak," Clary said clearly mocking him. "Its too bad that his wife owns the biggest magazine in America. Way more successful than this."

As Clary packed up both hers and Simons things, Raphael stormed to his office. But before he went in, he turned around to tell her one last thing. "I swear to God that magazine won't even be printing come next month! I promise you that!" With that, he went into his office.

As she finished, she headed out the door without looking at anyone. She hailed a cab, got in, and headed for home.

* * *

As soon as Jace heard the news at work he left for home. It wasn't hard to get away since he worked for the Lightwoods as a photographer and since everyone was forced to take the day off. When Jace got home, he waited until he heard the door close behind him, and fell down to his knees and started to cry. How was it that Max, practically his little brother was dead? How was it that his best friend was missing? All of a sudden he heard a voice behind him. "Honey?" He turned around. It was Clary. His sweet, beautiful wife. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms. As he continued to cry, she rubbed his back lovingly.

"Shhh baby, I know, I know. Just let it out."

He looked up at her face. He could see that she already knew what was going on by the hurt in her eyes. Max and Alec were her family too. When he introduced her to his family, they were the only ones, besides Izzy, who he could introduce her too. They were standing by his side when he married Clary two years ago and welcomed her as their new sister. Not sister-in-law, but sister.

He placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you Clary. I don't tell you that enough but I love you so so much."

She smiled slightly. "I love you too Jace."

He let her help him stand up and watched her walk to the kitchen. He followed her. As she finished making tea for them, he went up behind her and wrapped him arms around her waist, placing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you." he told her as she handed him a mug. He took a sip and watched her as she did the same.

"Have you talked to Magnus or Izzy at all?" Clary asked. Jace shook his head.

"From Izzy no, but I did hear from Magnus. That's how I found out. Have you heard from Simon?" Clary shook her head. "Not since he left the office this morning."

"I'm heading over to their apartment. I need to make sure Izzy's alright. And you might want to check on Simon, you know how Izzy gets."

Agreeing with him, they set their mugs in the sink, and headed out the door.

* * *

Just as Simon headed for the living room, he heard the door bell ring. Assuming it was the police, he ran back into their bedroom, threw on a shirt, and ran back to the door. As the door bell rang the second time, he swung the door open. Standing in front of him were Clary and Jace. Of course it was them. They would want to make sure that both he and Izzy were doing alright. Before Simon could say anything, Jace pushed passed him and asked, "Where is she?"

Not having the energy to say a sarcastic remark like 'Well just come on in' he just told Jace, "In the bathroom." Without even a thank you, he headed to the bathroom. Simon turned to look at Clary. She had a box in her hands that he could recognize as stuff he had on his desk. He took the box out of her arms and set it aside. He turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her. Simon needed to feel the familiarity that Clary gave him.

"How are you?" She asked him, letting him go and sitting down on the couch.

"Confused, pissed, heartbroken." He responded. "I take it I lost my job?"

Clary nodded her head. "If it makes you feel any better, Raphael let me go as well."

He looked at her, bewildered. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because I punched him in the nose." She said with a smile.

Simon couldn't help but laugh. "That's easily the best news that I've heard all day."

"I thought it would make you laugh. Now, seriously Simon, what happened once you left the office?"

Simon told Clary everything. How he ran all the way to Izzy's office. How she looked at him with hatred because he already knew what happened. How he brought her home and she told him that their marriage was a mistake. Though he did make sure not to mention that he had just slept with Izzy, Clary didn't need to know that.

She looked at him with shock. "You know that she doesn't mean that Simon. She's been through a lot today. And the days not even over. She needs you right now."

"Yeah well tell her that."

* * *

When Isabelle locked the bathroom door behind her, she fell to the ground. She had said it. She had just told Simon that their marriage was a mistake. And she hated herself for it. She hated herself for the fact that even after all that they've been through, she was starting to block him out of her life. That she would push him out of her life, just to protect herself. What if the person who took Max and Alec came back for Simon, instead of her? What if something happened to him because of her? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Simon."

"It's not Simon, it's me."

Jace. She stood up and threw on her robe. When she opened the door Jace pushed his way inside, clearly he didn't trust her to shut the door on him again, and held her in her arms. As soon as his arms went around her, she began to cry. Jace was one of the few people who she had no problem crying in front of. He was her brother, even if not by blood. And he was the only brother she had left.

He let her cry for a few minutes before he spoke. "Talk to me." And she did.

"I can't believe that Max is dead. I can't believe that Alec is missing. And I can't believe the things that I'm saying to my husband. What if something happens to him, or you, or even Clary? Oh God, Jace, what am I supposed to do?" She sobbed into his chest.

"You don't need to worry about what is going to happen, thats the cops job. You don't need to worry about Clary or me because I won't let anyone get near us. You don't have to worry about Simon. He's just as protected now as you are. You do need to worry about yourself though Izzy, and your marriage."

She knew that he was right. But she just couldn't make herself agree with him. Why did she always do that to herself? She pulled away from him. "I'm going to take a shower."

Jace knew that what he had just said to Izzy didn't sit in her mind. Instead of saying anything else, he kissed her forehead and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jace walked back into the living room to see Simon and Clary sitting on the couch. Not wanting to talk about how he was feeling in front of Simon, he asked "What are the cops going to do now?"

Clary answered him. "They can't do much until they talk to Izzy to see if there is someone who would want to do this. Once she talks to them, they'll have more of a lead. For now, they're just keeping an eye on Simon and Izzy, looking for any trace of evidence they can find, and looking for Alec."

Jace sat on the chair next to the couch. He was so exhausted. "When does she have to talk to them?"

"In the next two days."

Jace sighed. "Well, lets hope she knows something."

* * *

Magnus had been home since he got the 'okay' to leave. Even though his name wasn't on the note, Luke still wanted to take precautionary measures and send a few officers to patrol his building. He had been crying nonstop, even throwing up a few times out of fear. His Alexander was gone. His everything was gone. He didn't know what to do. The apartment was so quiet. The only noise he heard was the sound of cars passing by outside and his cat sleeping. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to his front door. Looking out the peep hole, he saw no one. But as he opened the door he looked down and saw a piece of paper. He bent down to retrieve it. He gasped at what he read.

_'Your precious Alexander is alive. For now.'_

* * *

**Let me know how you think the stories going. Or if you have any ideas for it. I would love to hear. :)**


	4. Blood for blood

**Hi guys. I am so so sorry that I ****haven't**** updated lately. Between school and work i've just been extremely busy. I decided to upload a very VERY short update just so you all know that I will still be continuing with this story. I promise to have a longer update sometime after thanksgiving. Don't forget to comment and happy holidays. :)**

As Alec forced the one eyelid that would open to move, he felt a sudden bit of pain in his ribs. His face was so swollen that it was hard for him to breathe. When he was able to somewhat see, he looked around him. It was a small room, dark and cold. Before he could see any thing else, he heard a door open. It sounded as if someone had run they're finger nails over a chalk board. A large figure walked inside the room dressed in all black from head to toe, which made it impossible for Alec to see their face.

"Hello, Alexander."

A man. A man was definitely speaking to him.

"What do you want from me?" Alec said, forcing every bit of strength out of his body that he had.

"Oh wouldn't you just love to know, wouldn't you?" Alec had heard this man's voice before. He was sure of it. He just couldn't quite place it.

"Just tell me. Please"

"Let us just say that your sister, well, I can't wait to have as much fun with her as I did with Max."

The man turned and left the room before Alec had the chance to respond.


	5. Promise me

**Okay guys, I know its been a really long time but i just couldn't seem to get a flow going. Now i have it and I'm hoping to have a lot more updates very soon. This chapter is more of a filer but i promise you, the wait will be worth it with what I have in mind for the story! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

As Isabelle stood under the water, she felt herself fall apart. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air as tears fell down her face. Her body was starting to turn against her and she could feel it. The first time she vomited, she actually had something in her body to throw up. But the second and third time, all she could do was dry hack. Once she had control of herself, she was able to force herself to stand up. She let the water fall on her head and trickle down her body. She was feeling so much at once. The grief that she felt for loosing Max, the pain she felt for loosing Alec, the hatred she felt for whatever asshole took both of them away from her, and finally, Simon, her dear Simon. Why did she have to do this to him? All she wanted was for him to hold her. To feel his strong arms around her, holding her tight and to feel the security that comes with those arms.

But she couldn't. She couldn't let him take care of her. What if something happened to him? What would she do? She wouldn't be able to take that pain. Simon was her everything. Her other half. But if she started to put up her walls, would it hurt as much then if she lost him? Or would it just hurt more? All the pain and regret that she would feel for not spending every last second that she had with him. She had to stop thinking. Nothing was going to happen to Simon. They would both be fine. Or would they?

Before she gave herself an anxiety attack, Isabelle quickly washed her hair and body, turned off the water, and step out. As she dried herself, her mind raced. What was Simon going to say to her? Or was he going to say anything at all? God, she wished that Jace and Clary where still here so she wouldn't have to face Simon by herself. She had made her way to her closet and threw on the first thing she saw; sweat pants and a tee shirt. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she made her way into the living room.

After Simon locked the door after letting Clary and Jace out, he turned around to see Isabelle walk into the living room. When she realized that it was just the two of them, Isabelle froze in her tracks and wrapped her arms around herself. If it was any other day, he would love to see her like this. Hair up, make up off, sweats on. This was his favorite version of his wife. But knowing the reason why she looked the way she did, with red eyes and bags forming under her eyes already, it just made his heart break even more.

"Jace and Clary just left," he said. "They said to call them when we go talk to the police, or if we need anything."

"Go talk to the police?" Izzy replied.

"Officer Garroway asked me if I can take you in in the next couple of days so he could ask you some questions. I told him I would."

Isabelle looked pissed.

"Great. Just what I want. To go talk to some random stranger about my dead brother and missing brother."

"It could help them find who ever did this."

Isabelle didn't respond.

Simon walked over to her very slowly. He just wished that he could hold her. That she would reassure him that she would let him help her. He wanted to feel the guarantee that she did love him and wouldn't push her away.

"Do you want me to make you dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry."  
"I know your not but you need to eat. If you don't you'll only make yourself sick."

He gently put a hand on her arm.

When he did her body tensed at first but then relaxed. Her head fell forward on to Simons chest. He took this as a good sign.

Simon wrapped his arms around Isabelle just as her body began to shake again. But just as quickly as she began to cry, she pulled away from Simon and wiped her eyes.

"God, I need a drink."

He took her hand and gently pulled her into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey knowing that a beer just wouldn't do for her.

As he poured a double for her, she took it and drank it like it was water. He poured her one more and she drank it again. He took the glass away and put the whisky away knowing that if he didn't, she would keep drinking until the bottle was gone.

Isabelle watched Simon put the bottle away and silently wished that he didn't but also knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you." was all she said.

"Now will you have something to eat?" Simon asked her.

She knew that she should eat something, knew that he was right. Of course he was right. He was always right when it came to how to take care of her.

"No," She said. "I'm going to bed."

She didn't even look at his face when she said this but instead turned her back on him and made her way to the bedroom. But before she left the kitchen, she stopped and slightly looked over her shoulder. "Please come to bed tonight. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night without you beside me." She left before he could say anything.

Simon stood in the kitchen for a minute after Isabelle left. He walked over to the fridge, found some leftovers from last night, and put them in the micorwave. As he waited for his food to heat up, he decided that he too needed a drink. He took the glass that Izzy used out of the sink and got the whisky back out. He poured himself a drink, put the whisky back, and downed it. He still couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day. How could anything like this happen to someone like his wife. To his family. He felt a tears starting to form in the back of his throat. The sound of the microwave beeping made him jump. Just as he sat down to eat dinner, his phone rang.

"This is Simon." He answered.

"Mr. Lewis, this is Officer Garroway. Something come up. Do you mind coming down to the station? One of my officers is waiting for you downstairs. And I wouldn't bring your wife with you either. This may upset her more than she already is."

As Isabelle walked into her bedroom she fell onto her bed, trying to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. She could feel the alcohols affect on her and just wished that it would put her to sleep quickly. She also hoped that Simon would come to bed soon and just hold her. But at the same time she fought with herself about having to push him away. Never has she ever had this much trouble pushing someone out of her life. Although she has also never loved or trusted someone as much as Simon. Her Simon. She played with the ring on her left hand as she drifted to sleep.

Clary and Jace where sitting in bed holding on to each other, listening to each others heart beat and breathing, enjoying and appreciating one another. After everything that happened today, this was really all they wanted to do. Suddenly, Jace's phone rang. Clary looked over as he answered his phone. When he hung up, he got up and walked into their closet.

"What happened?" She asked him, following him into the closet.

By the time she got to him, he had already put on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt.

"Magnus called. There was a note placed outside his door. Simon's on his way over to the police station right now. Magnus wants me to go as well."

"Is Izzy going?"

"No. They think it will just upset her more."

"I'm going to head over to hers and Simons place then. Just to keep her company." Clary said as she started to put clothes on. Jace pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her mouth.

"Just be careful." He said.

"I will." She kissed him one more time before they walked out the door.


	6. Mistakes are costly

Simon was looking out the window of the police car watching the city buzz with life around him. It was strange to him how all these people could live a normal life with a killer on the loose. Although he understood that to them, this person wasn't a threat. They may not even care who this person was as long as they didn't try to kill them. He still couldn't believe everything that happened to him and his wife that day. He started to yawn. When he looked down at his watch, he couldn't believe how late it was. Midnight. He hoped that Isabelle wouldn't wake up while he was out. He wanted to get back to her as soon as possible and hold her while she slept and while he drifted off to sleep.

As he arrived at the station, he saw Jace pull up. They walked inside together, not saying a word. The two were escorted into a back room where they saw Officer Garroway speaking to Magnus. They both looked up.

"Mr. Lewis, I'm glad you could make it. And you must be Mr. Herondale. Magnus told me that you were stoping by here. Is your wife meeting us here as well?"

Jace kept a straight face. "She is actually on her way to see my sister with one of your officers. Now, can we cut to the point and can you tell us exactly why we are all down her?'

"Yes, I understand that it is very late and that the two of you must want to get home to your wives." Luke said. "Earlier this evening at around ten-thirty, Magnus heard a knock on his front door. When he went to open it, there was no one there but instead this note." He said as he passed them the note that was incased in an evidence bag. "None of my officers saw anyone leave or enter the building that should not have been there. Where the note came from, we have no idea. But we are suspecting that whoever this person is, likes to play games. A tease more like it. We are adding extra security to all of your apartments for safety precautions."

Simon just shook his head. What kind of sick freak would do this? How fucked in the head do you have to be to find this enjoyable. The anger that flared inside him was more than he could have ever imagined. All he wanted to do was find this son of a bitch so he could kill him himself.

"So that's it? All you're doing is adding extra security? How the fuck is that going to help us find Alec?" Jace shot out.

"Jace, please.." Magnus pleaded, rubbing his head.

"We are adding extra security to keep your families safe." Officer Garroway started. "We have expanded the case to all of New York and have Mr. Lightwoods face everywhere we can in America so that if anyone has seen any sign of him they can let us know. We have also added a five-hundred-thousand dollar reward for the safe return of Mr. Lightwood. Plus, it's not like he is a normal everyday person. He means something to people. With Lightwood industry's, people have seen him work and have learned to love him. We will find him."

Just as Jace was about to say something, Officer Kyle barged in through the door.

"Somethings happened at the Lewis residence. We need to go. Now"

As Clary was leaving her apartment, one of the police officers insisted that they escort her. She didn't feel like arguing and, to be honest, she felt safer knowing that she would be next to someone with a gun. The officer who escorted her was a female around her age. Her name was Maia.

As Maia drove them to Isabelle's apartment she started to speak to Clary.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you and your family today Mrs. Herondale. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through."

"Thank you. I honestly don't even think I can begin to explain what it's like. It's as if this is a horrible nightmare that I just can't wake up from."

Maia didn't push for anymore conversation and Clary was thankful for that. She couldn't imagine how she would continue to hold herself together if she had to talk about it. As they pulled up to the apartment, Clary opened the car door and started to walk to the door. As she reached inside her purse to grab the spare key that Simon had given her, she saw the time. She realized that Izzy was more than likely asleep and that she needed to be quite. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

When she walked inside it was pitch black inside the apartment. Clary dug around inside her purse again to find her phone. While she was doing this she accidentally hit a vase with her elbow and sent it crashing to the floor.

Isabelle rolled over to find an empt spot next to her. She couldn't help but feel a so alone at that moment. Had Simon not come to bed yet or had he just decided to sleep on the couch because of everything that she had said to him? She reached for his pillow and buried her face into it, inhaling his scent. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the living room. She felt her palms begin to get clammy and her heart started to race. That had to be Simon. It had to be. There was no one in the living room but her husband. Or was it someone else?

"Simon?" she whispered.

Nothing.

Without even thinking, she had gotten up out of bed and reached for the pistol that she kept in her nightstand. By this point, she had no idea what she was doing. She knew how to use the gun, yes. But why she grabbed it without even thinking about it, she didn't know. Actually she did. It was because she hoped that the person who killed her younger brother was out there and she wanted to kill him. She wanted to shoot him in the chest until she ran out of bullets, reloaded, then ran out again. She wanted justice for her brother and knew she was going to get it. But, she had to remind herself that it could just be Simon. She wouldn't want to shoot her husband.

She slowly made her way to the door. As she opened it she saw nothing. She creeped out of the room and thats when she saw it. A shadow in the corner of the room with its back towards her. She knew that shadow was not Simon. Without even questioning it, Isabelle pulled the trigger.

Simon and Jace where in the back of a cop car, with the sirens blaring, they sped through the city towards the apartment. Simon was shaking and sweaty. All they were able to tell him was that there was a single gun shot heard in the building. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to get home so he could make sure Isabelle was okay. He couldn't even begin to think what would happen to him if she died. No. He couldn't think like that. She had to be okay. He knew she new how to defend herself. And then he thought of Clary. Was she alright as well? Isabelle would protect her. He knew she would. The two were so close. They wouldn't let anything happen to one another if they could do something about it. He had to stop thinking about this and just focus on the city whizzing by. But he couldn't. He looked over at Jace who hadn't said anything. He knew he was just as worried about the two of them as he was.

When they pulled up the the curb, Jace opened the door before the car had stopped and raced towards the building. Simon followed. He was an ambulance and then he saw paramedics rushing out of the building with a body on a stretcher. He knew right away it was Clary. He saw her red hair, her shirt matching, stained with the blood. Jace had raced over to her side and was running along with the paramedics. They jumped into the back of the ambulance and raced off towards the hospital.

Thats when he heard her.

"Simon!"

He turned to see Isabelle running towards him and he ran to meet her, grabbing her in his arms.

She cried into his arms. He thanked God that she was alright. And then she said something that he couldn't believe.

"I shot her Simon! I didn't know it was her! I just saw a shadow and pulled the trigger! When I realized who it was…I…I.. Oh my god Simon I just shot her!" She wailed into his chest.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled back from her and looked at her face.

"You…. what…?"

"I shot her."

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to take a few steps back. His wife just shot his best friend. His wife… just shot.. his best friend. Clary could be dead because of Isabelle. He could loose his best friend…. because of his wife.

"Simon, please, say something to me." She pleaded, tears continuing to stream down his face. He couldn't even look at her right now. He knew that she needed him right now but he just could stand to look at her. How could she be so stupid as to shoot Clary?

"We need to go to the hospital."


End file.
